De l'art de tuer le temps
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: 5 manières de tuer le temps lorsque l'entrainement est fini, qu'on est une tortue ninja, qu'on ne peut donc pas sortir et qu'on est cloîtrée dans un égout.


**_De l'art de tuer le temps_**

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur les Tortues Ninja, elles sont la propriété de leurs créateurs.

Notes : Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Et oui, je passe encore de temps en temps sur ce fandom. Je n'écris plus trop pour le moment sur ffnet car je suis pas mal occupée sur le site perso que ma soeur et moi créons et qui regroupe des textes, des sondages et divers articles sur des univers de films, séries et romans.

Ce texte a justement été écrit pour notre site, ce n'est pas grand grand chose mais comme je me suis amusée à l'écrire, je m'autorises également à le publier ici.

 _Surtout inspiré du caractère des personnages de la série animée de 2003. Et un peu des films de 2014/2016._

Pour _**Hiveen**_ et _**Iokay**_ , je ne passe plus beaucoup sur le site, mais je n'oublie pas que c'est vous qui m'avez poussée à écrire sur ce fandom. Merci à vous deux.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _La vie d'une tortue mutante n'est pas toujours facile. Il faut maîtriser l'art du ninjutsu, rester bien cachée dans les égouts et surtout, surtout ne pas se faire voir des humains. Néanmoins, les Tortues Ninja ne passent pas leur vie à s'entraîner et parfois, Maître Splinter leur laisse un peu de répit. Il faut alors bien s'occuper. A chacun à sa propre méthode pour se faire. Voici donc_

5 manières de tuer le temps quand l'entrainement est fini.

 **La méthode Léonardo – L'entrainement avant tout.**

Temps libre ? Léo ne connait pas ce mot. Le leader des Tortues est toujours sérieux, toujours concentré et toujours prêt à tout. Alors pour lui, il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant et de productif à faire au lieu de s'amuser. Un plan à mettre au point, une contre-attaque à programmer, un entrainement solo à finir, ses katanas à nettoyer… Et dans les moments de calme, quand tout le reste est fini, une bonne séance de méditation vaudra toujours tous les temps libres du monde.

 **La méthode Raphaël – Temps libre égal baston.**

Pour la tête brûlée du groupe, un temps libre correctement mis à profit, c'est évidemment un moment où on se bastonne ! Rien de plus intéressant pour tuer le temps qu'une petite virée sur les toits avec Casey Jones, son partenaire de combat (ou de bêtises, dirait Léo). Rectifier quelques malfrats, effrayer quelques dealers, sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ou encore démonter quelques ninja-foots et mettre des bâtons dans les roues du clan. Voilà finalement un temps libre correctement occupé.

 **La méthode Donatello – Créer, inventer, innover.**

L'intello de la bande ne sait pas faire reposer son cerveau. Lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à s'entraîner avec ses frères, Donnie a le cerveau qui surchauffe. Et il faut bien alors s'occuper la tête. Avec un ordi, des câbles électriques et un programme à créer, il y toujours quelque chose à faire. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'au bout du compte apparaîtra un nouveau gadget utile pour le combat contre Shredder. Ainsi, son temps libre ne sera pas perdu et son cerveau pourra passer à autre chose.

 **La méthode Michelangelo – Avec une console de jeu video.**

Il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour s'occuper au benjamin du groupe. Ses frères étant rarement disponibles pour une séance de cache-cache ou autre, il lui a bien fallu apprendre à se débrouiller seul lorsque Maître Splinter les libère de l'entrainement. Alors, une manette, un jeu vidéo et hop, c'est parti ! Et pas la peine de lui demander quoique ce soit d'autre à faire tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'entrainement imposé par le Maître. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci il réussira à vaincre le boss final de son jeu.

 **La méthode Splinter – Devant une série télé ou un bon livre.**

Il ne faut pas grand-chose non plus pour occuper Maître Splinter. Dès que sa série TV préférée commence, il libère ses fils et file s'installer devant le poste. Un bon feuilleton des familles à l'eau de rose, avec une intrigue légère et des rebondissements à n'en plus finir, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour le tenir en haleine. Et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il est accro à cette sitcom. Et quand il n'est pas l'heure de la séance télé, un bon livre sur les arts martiaux suffit pour l'occuper. On n'en sait jamais trop.

* * *

Et vous, comment occuperiez-vous le temps libre si vous étiez une tortue ninja ?

N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue.

Arkady


End file.
